Nyoko Honda
'PERSONAL STATISTICS' FULL NAME: Honda Nyoko (ダホン) CURRENT RANK: Vice Admiral CURRENT ASSIGNMENT: Starfleet Tactical, Earth SERVICE NUMBER: XB-321-2203 SPECIES: '''Human (Asian) '''GENDER/SEX: '''Female '''AGE: '''44 '''DATE OF BIRTH: '''November 20, 2379 (Stardate: 56886.05) '''PLACE OF BIRTH: Okinawa, Japan PARENTS: '''Dr Ayoko Honda, Commander Hayoto Honda ' '''SIBLINGS: '''None' ' '''MARITAL STATUS: '''Single '''CHILDREN:' Yuna Honda QUARTERS: USS Ayanami: Deck 5, Room 001 RELIGION: '''None '''CITIZENSHIP: United Federation of Planets 'PHYSICAL DATA' HEIGHT: '''1.52 meters, '''WEIGHT: 45.36 kilograms HAIR COLOR: Black EYE COLOR: Brown 'EDUCATIONAL BACKGROUND' 'Academic Institutions Attended' *Primary Education: Rinko Elementary *Secondary Education: Kisargui Girl's High School *Starfleet Academy: Helsmen Operations *Starfleet Academy: Department Head Adminstration *Starfleet Academy: Command School 'Qualifications' * Science Team Leader Certification * Starship Tactical Certification * Starship Command Certification * Tactical Team Leader Certification * Starship Operations Training * Starship Helm Operations Training 'Languages' *Federation Standard *Japanese 'Starfleet Academy Record' Honors: 'Yes '''Academic Major: '''Federation Officer '''Professional Major: ' Helm Control Operations ' ' '''Class Year: '''2400 '''Class Rank: 42/500 Reprimands: '''0 '''Commendations: 6 Athletics: Fencing, Karate, Baseball Activities: Baseball 'STARFLEET SERVICE RECORD' 'Service History' *Stardate 77342.68 Entered Starfleet Academy *Stardate 81612.02 Commissioned as Ensign **Stardate 83696.27 Assigned to the USS Boston as Helm Officer **Stardate 86088.853 Assigned Field Command Commission of USS Boston *Stardate 87698.13 Promoted to Lieutenant **Stardate 87731.70 Assigned to 22nd Daedalus Omega *Stardate 87740.32 Promoted to Lieutenant Commander **Stardate 87966.00 Assigned to Admiral Spenta's Staff as Fleet Adminstrator. *Stardate 87966.20 Promoted to Commander **Assigned to USS Ayanami as Commanding Officer. **Stardate 88081.31 Romulan Prisoner of War **Stardate 88180.74 Medical Leave - Torture Trauma Treatment **Stardate 88232 Reinstated Command Commission, Restrictive Duty, Non-Combat Role *Stardate 88293.32 Promoted to Captain **Stardate 87709.44 Assigned USS Okinami as Commanding Officer **Stardate 88614.05 Assigned USS Ayanami as Commanding Officer **Stardate 90543.23 Dismissed from Command of USS Ayanami by Rear Admiral Donaldson. **Stardate 90182.22 Placed on Maternity Medical Leave. **Stardate 91000.56 Placed on Extended Leave. *Stardate 91323.87 Recommissioned by 22nd Mobile Daedalus by Rear Admiral Meranda. *Stardate 91543.24 Promoted to Rear Admiral, Lower Half, Assigned to USS Ayanami as Flag Officer. *Stardte 93560.23 Promoted to Vice Admiral, Assigned to Starfleet Tactical at Starfleet Headquarters. 'Awards, Commendations, Recommendations' *Purple Heart - Stardate 87791.62 *Medal of Valor - Defending Crippled USS Europa in the face of incredible odds. Stardate 87795.15 *Recommendation - Command Excellence - 87805.15 *Recommendation - Successful Science Missions in the Arcanus Arm - 87815.15 *Recommendation - Administration Excellence - 87822.15 *Medal of Anastas - Above and beyond the call fo duty. Stardate: 88088.22 *The Star Cross for exceptional service and dedication in defending Starfleet and the Federation from threats. Stardate: 88293.32 *The Order of Kahless - Demonstrating the Highest Klingon Honor. Stardate: 92030.35 * 'Demerits and Reprimands' None 'BIOGRAPHICAL NOTES' HondaProfile.jpg 56gx.jpg|Chibi Nyoko! HondaCharacterSheetPic.png|Admiral Honda Bridge23.png|Nyoko on the Bridge of Ayanami 'NYOKO's SHORT STORIES' Short Stories|Short Stories Nyoko's Christmas Story|Nyoko's Christmas Story Nyoko's Spring Break|Nyoko's Spring Break A Teen Summer|A Teen Summer Rugs are flamable|Rugs are flamable Love Your Ship Ensign |Love Your Ship Frost's Memorial |Frost's Memorial Honda's Christmas Eve|Honda's Christmas Eve Short on Time|Short on Time A Moment of Peace|A Moment of Peace A Silent Reflection|A Silent Reflection Homecoming|Homecoming Until Next Time Captain| Until Next Time Captain A Last Duty |A Last Duty In the Night |In the Night A Halo Date |A Halo Date Valentines Morning |Valintines Morning Slice of Paradise |Slice of Paradise A Breath of New Life |A Breath of New Life Extra Space Category:Captains Category:Characters